Marvel Sekiryuutei
by Xseyver
Summary: De niño paso a adulto y de adulto paso a vengador pero el odio de esa noche no se fue solo lo guardo bajo una actitud relajada ademas de no confiar en nadie solo en su mejor amigo que le dio todo, pero lo que mas valora que le dio su amigo es la posibilidad de vengarse


**NORTH GARDEN – PRICION DE MAXIMA SEGURIDAD **

Podemos ver a un adolecente castaño con un uniforme naranja clásico de prisionero junto a un tipo de color con raftas fumando un cuestionable cigarrillo, parece que están conversando

-Se lo que piensas "¿Cómo alguien tan joven acabo en prisión?" – Pregunto el prisionero a su compañero de celda – "¿Qué pudo ser tan malo como para que lo metan en este agujero?"

-Iba a preguntar, ¿quieres un poco? – dijo extendiendo el cigarrillo

-No gracias, eso no es tan fuerte – dijo rechazando la invitación – bueno veras no estoy aquí contra mi voluntad – dijo enigmáticamente

-Si amigo, todos pensamos eso – dijo dando otro inhalo a su cigarro

-Deja que te cuente mi historia – dijo viendo hacia la nada

-Este se volvió loco, más temprano que los otros – dijo inhalando mas de su cigarro

**FLASH BACK**

Estamos en un aeropuerto donde una familia de tres personas está saliendo del avión, un hombre de complexión normal de cabello negro, una mujer de bueno figura con cabello color castaño y, un niño pequeño de 10 años de color castaño

(-Hola soy yo el que está contando la historia dentro de la prisión, por si nos diste cuenta soy el niño, ahora continuemos)

-Muy bien llegamos a Japón – dijo el padre – es bueno volver después de tanto ¿no?

-Claro que si cariño –respondió la mujer – a ti que te parece issei

-Es lindo el lugar – dijo normalmente el niño – quiero ir a jugar algún lado

-Tranquilo campeón jugaras todo lo que quieras cuando lleguemos a mi antigua casa

Después de esa conversación la familia fue directo hasta la anterior casa del padre de familia, la cual se sitúa en la ciudad de kohu, después de un tiempo de viaje en auto llegaron hasta la casa

-Asique aquí es donde creciste cariño – dijo la mujer viendo la casa desde fuera

-Sí, tengo muchos recuerdos en este lugar – dijo recordando viejos tiempos – también sera un gran lugar para pasar las vacaciones ¿no campeón?

-Si quiero jugar en el parque que vimos por el auto – dijo emocionado

-Pues ve pequeño – dijo su madre con una sonrisa – pero vuelve para cenar

-De acuerdo mama – dijo corriendo hacia el parque

**FLASH BACK FIN **

-Muy bien no entiendo nada – dijo el compañero de celda del castaño – ¿tu crimen lo hiciste a los 10 años? Amigo eso ya es otro nivel

-Claro que no, deja que termine – regañe

**FLASH BACK **

Podemos ver como nuestro niño castaño está jugando en el clásico parque de Japón junto con otro niño de cabello castaño más claro

-Fue muy divertido issei-kun – dijo el niño – pero ya me tengo que ir, juguemos otro día

-Claro, nos vemos luego shido-kun – se despidió de su nuevo amigo – ya es hora de volver a casa

Issei se encontrar caminando hasta su casa, en su vuelta de jugar paso por las escaleras de un templo, pensó en visitarlo otro día, se demoró demasiado jugando ya era de noche, la luna y las luces de la calle eran las únicas fuentes de luz pero

FLUSHHHHH

Un enorme rayo eléctrico paso sobre la cabeza del castaño fue tan rápido que se quedó mirando el cielo nocturno un poco más, sin más siguió caminando el niño esperando contarle a su mama sobre su nuevo amigo y que su papa le cuente historias fantásticas nunca pensó que esos serían los últimos pensamientos buenos que tendría de sus padres

A lo legos vemos una casa hasta ahí todo normal si no fuera porque está en llamas afuera de ella los vecinos y un camión de bomberos que acababa de llegar, intentando apagar el fuego con desesperación ya que desde dentro se puede escuchar gritos y afuera también

-MAMA PAPA MAMA PAPA – si el que gritaba no era otro que issei que veía tan horrible escena siendo sostenido por un bombero – NO DEJEME, MAMA PAPA

Así estuvieron hasta que la casa se apagó con los esfuerzos de los bomberos y vecinos, pero no tuvo un final feliz ya que los gritos pararon con el fuego, en los escombros estaban los cadáveres de dos personas mayores de 30 años calcinadas siendo imposible reconocer sus rostros, excepto por un pequeño castaño que se arrodillo delante de los cadáveres humeantes

Las personas empezaron a alejarse sintiendo pena por el castaño estuvo así por un momento, fue en ese momento que un sentimiento lo invadió, se sentía horrible, su pecho ardía y sus ojos se volvieron verdes, pequeñas descargas de color verde recorrieron su cuerpo, hiso lo que más quería en ese momento

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – dio un grito desgarrador asustando a los bomberos que estaban en la escena esperando a la policía

El niño callo desmallado después de eso, pero si se fijan bien hubieran visto por un breve momento un guantelete rojo con gema verde, todo para el niño se volvió negro

**FIN DEL FALSHBACK **

-Eso más o menos es mi historia – dijo el chico viendo como su compañero de celda supuso a pensar

-Ahora que lo pienso tu cara me es familiar – dijo contemplando las facciones de la cara de su compañero – ESPERA YA SE QUEIN ERES – grito asustado

-Si amigo mi nombre es issei hyodou – dijo transformando sus manos en garras rojas con uñas negras – y soy el sekiryutei

Un enorme estruendo resonó en las celdas cuando una enorme nube de humo Salió de la celda

Issei empezó a salir por la puerta de la cárcel dejando a su compañero de celda muy asustado, ya afuera empezó a recorrer los pasillo poco después doce guardias aparecieron delante de issei impidiendo su paso, el solo se quedó quieto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Chicos, no tenemos que hacer esto – dijo divertido – sabe que no pueden contra mi

-Silencio prisionero, regresa inmediatamente a tu celda – dijo un guardia con su arma apuntando a issei – si da un paso más abriremos fuego

Sin decir nada issei empezó a avanzar lentamente, solo dio tres paso cuando un guardia disparo dándole en la cabeza, eso pareció enojar al primer guardia porque ahora tenían que cargar con la muerte del prisionero

Pero no esperaron que issei se levantara como si nada, ahí lo vieron con la mano se sacó la bala que estaba enterrada en su cabeza, y con la boca bien abierta contemplaron como la herida se cerraba sola como si el tiempo estuviera en reversa

-Odio cuando me disparan en la cabeza – dijo con una mueca de enojo

Los guardias ni siquiera vieron cuando se movió por que lo tenían atrás de ellos, sin siquiera poder moverse uno a uno comenzó a caer inconscientes

Sin nadie para que lo interrumpieran retomo su marcha por la prisión ignorando el grito de los reos que los liberara, con un objetivo en mente llego hasta una celda con gruesas barras de metal tan gruesa que se necesitaría una máquina para poder doblarlas

Pero issei con solo una mano arrancón la enorme reja y entro, dentro solo estaba un hombre fornido con cabello negro y una enorme cicatriz que cruzaba su cara

-No sabía cuándo se dignarían en liberarme – dijo el hombre si mirar a su salvador

-Creo que te equivocas de persona – dijo issei haciendo que el reo volteara a verlo y se asustara – parece que ya sabes quién soy y lo que quiero

-¿Q…q…que haces aquí? – pregunto asustado

-Información – dijo serio – en específico de hace ocho años

-Tur…tratare de decir lo que pueda – dijo aun con miedo

-¿Quién ataco ese día? – Dijo enojado – ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Mira amigo estoy aquí desde hace más de diez años no se dé eso – dijo un poco más calmado algo muy impresionante

-Sabes, es curioso – dijo caminado un poco por la celda – los otros 30 ángeles caídos dijeron lo mismo

Al momento el hombre creo una lanza de luz y la arrojo a issei quien la tomo antes de siquiera lo tocara, destruyéndola con una mano se movió muy rápido y estampo en el suelo al ahora reconocido caído lo hiso otras tres veces antes de dejarlo apoyado en la pared

-Creo que te toca – dijo issei al aire

Una esfera blanca traslucida salió del pecho de issei y se acercó al poco consiente caído

El caído ni siquiera pudo decir algo cuando la esfera entraba en su cuerpo y de pronto lo sintió… dolor… mucho dolor

Venas rojas se esparcieron por todo su cuerpo haciendo lo gritar de forma desgarradora pero issei ni se inmuto ante el sufrimiento del caído

Solo pasaron veinte segundo pero para el caído parecían horas, la esfera salió del ángel caído y se posicionó en el hombro de issei, luego poco a poco se transformó en un pequeño dragón rojo con cuernos dorados

-Es poco lo que pude conseguir issei – dijo el dragón – compare sus recuerdos con los tuyos y solo conseguí un nombre que podría ser la persona que buscas pero no estos seguro

-No importa Draig eso es un avance – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – Dime su nombre…

Pequeños sollozos inundaron la tranquilidad de la celda, los sollozos venían del ahora ensangrentado caído

-Por favor… por favor – dijo sin poder mover sus músculos – déjame, déjame, déjame

-Son de patéticos ustedes los caídos – dijo acercándose al caído que seguía suplicando – cállate

Sin palabras y dudas rompió el cuello del caído terminado sus constantes suplicas

-Ahora dime amigo cual es el nombre de la persona que mato a mis padres – dijo sombrío

-Baraquiel

_**Hola a todsos este es un proyecto que e el que estoy tabajando no se me parece interesante pero ustedes son los que deciden **_

_**Deja sus rewis y en siguiente capitulo las contestare enserio espero que apoyen este trabajo por que me encanto escribirlo **_

_**Y si ay algún escritor que se interese en hacer una colaboración que me contacte **_

_**Nos vemos **_


End file.
